twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
A Scandal for the Ages
Summary DuncanWoodenRailway's episode 2 of his series, "A Scandal for the Ages" This is considered the worst episode of John's series by himself, his friends, and almost all of his viewers. Plot A school burns down, and Thomas, Percy and Diesel work on repairing it. They see some kids playing "American Football" And completely misunderstand it. Thomas and Percy disscuss why they are being so overworked while waiting for cargo at a cargo depot. Once the school is repaired they have the grand opening. However, on the day of the grand opening the school once again burned down, except this time not on accident. Sir Topham Hatt gives a speech about how he will not let the hooligans who did it go, (no one knows who they are yet.) To distract from the situation, he says that he will be opening up a museum, and everyone will be putting their best effort into it. The school was put onto secondary priority. While working on the school, Percy and Gordon once again have a Collision, and both get rebuilds. Snow begins to fall and the museum is almost done. As everything seems like it's back to normal, Edward hears a gunshot from inside the museum, a few screams, and the alarm goes off. Here, the episode ends on a cliff hanger. Characters * Thomas voiced by Ffarquhar Engine * Percy voiced by Ryatron12 * Diesel (Cameo) * Boy 1 voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway * Boy 2 voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway * Boy 3 voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway * Dad voiced by Shyloh White * Sir Topham Hatt voiced by ThomasFan89 * James voiced by PiggyExpress * Harold voiced by Raindrop * Henry voiced by Crimson2091 * Toby voiced by TehOldIronProductions * Bertie (Cameo) * Donald (Cameo) * Gordon voiced by Rhyndale Railway * Toad (Cameo) * Mavis voiced by KyrieAE * Edward voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway Trivia * As previously mentioned this is the most hated episode of John's series. * This remains the most unpopular episode of John's series view, like, and comment wise. * This is the only episode that was only held back by laziness, and had the biggest gap in between the episode previous. * Most people simply thought the episode was "OK" before John came out saying how much he hated it. * The main reason for John's realization was a comment from RomanTheTWRCollector. * Because of time and space limitations, two scenes were filmed by Ryatron12 and PokéBrick02. * The scene at the cargo depot used a set that was last used in John's old series "Wooden Railway Experiences" as a homage. * A Tidmouth Sheds scene is filmed on the floor due to time constrains, but impossible to tell because of how well john disguised this fact with lighting. This was easy as this was a nighttime scene. Goofs * In intro, Thomas starts after the clip starts rolling. * PiggyExpress' James line has large amounts of static. * Ryatron12's pictures appear blurry. * The clip starts before Edward begins to move. * PokéBrick02's pictures are blurry. * Percy appears in his old shape after he was already rebuilt. * A picture of Thomas is tilted (through editing, not in the picture itself.) * John says snow twice in a sentence in a way that is incorrect. * Sound of wooden track is not muted. Category:Series